This application makes reference to, incorporate the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C.xc2xa7119 from an application for Structure for Arrangement Parts of a DC Microwave Oven earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Mar. 31, 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 17033/2000 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC microwave oven, and more particularly, to a parts arrangement structure for a DC microwave oven, which enables a variety of parts to be disposed in the DC microwave oven in a manner such that adequate space utilization is affected and an efficient cooling system is accomplished.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a DC microwave oven is disclosed in the art, which receives a DC voltage from a DC power source such as a battery in transporting means such as a motor vehicle or a passenger ship or in an outdoor field, inverts the DC voltage into a high AC voltage and drives a magnetron thereby to apply heat to and cook a food.
Because such a DC microwave oven has a characteristic that a magnetron is driven by a high AC voltage, in order to invert a DC voltage from a DC power source into an AC voltage, an inverter device for a low frequency of 50-500 Hz is needed, and, in order to generate a high AC voltage of 2-2.2 KV, a diversity of electrical parts such as a high voltage transformer, a high voltage capacitor, a high voltage diode and the like must be provided to the DC microwave oven.
Consequently, in the DC microwave oven, it is necessary to efficiently arrange the diversity of electrical parts such as the magnetron, inverter device, high voltage transformer, high voltage capacitor, high voltage diode and the like in a limited space of a device chamber which is defined in the DC microwave oven.
Moreover, as the diversity of electrical parts are arranged in the limited space of the device chamber which is defined in the DC microwave oven, there is raised a demand for a novel parts arrangement structure which is capable of effectively discharging heat which is unavoidably generated in the diversity of electrical parts.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a parts arrangement structure for a DC microwave oven, which enables a variety of parts to be properly disposed in a limited space inside the DC microwave oven in a manner such that an efficient cooling system is accomplished.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a parts arrangement structure for a DC microwave oven which is formed by a combination of an upper panel, a lower panel and a rear panel, a space inside the DC microwave oven being divided into a device chamber in which a magnetron and an air guide are placed and a cooking chamber in which a rotating motor for rotating rollers and a turntable is placed, the DC microwave oven having a control panel which closes a front end of the device chamber, the parts arrangement structure comprising: a high voltage transformer and an inverter circuit board mounted to the lower panel inside the device chamber; and at least one high voltage capacitor mounted to the lower panel below the cooking chamber.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a repair opening for enabling a fault diagnosis service is defined in the lower panel adjacent to a place where the high voltage capacitor is mounted to the lower panel, and the repair opening is openably closed by a base cover.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a cooling fan for cooling the magnetron, the high voltage transformer and the inverter circuit board and a fan motor are mounted to an inclined portion of the rear panel inside the device chamber.
By the features of the present invention, a high voltage transformer and an inverter circuit board are fixedly mounted, in a side by side relationship, to a lower panel in a device chamber of a DC microwave oven. A fan motor which has a cooling fan, is inclinedly mounted to a rear panel in a manner such that the cooling fan can blow air toward the high voltage transformer and the inverter circuit board through the magnetron. A plurality of high voltage capacitors are mounted to the lower panel below a cooking chamber of the DC microwave oven. A repair opening for enabling a fault diagnosis service for the high voltage capacitors is defined in the lower panel adjacent to a place where the high voltage capacitors are mounted to the lower panel in a manner such that the repair opening is openably closed by a base cover.